Movie Suspense
by Klah n Clain
Summary: A crossover with pretty much everything that ever existed... if there's something you can think of that's not here, tell us! We'll put it in next chapter. SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! BOO YA!
1. Movie Suspense Isn't it great?

A/N: Now me. Read this or die. Phys. Ed. Yum.  
  
Disclaimer: I own sonic, I was the creator of Frogger, My last name is Acclaim, Nintendo, Saga, Sony, Hasbro. I also own Mario and I own Wendy's. Yes, I am the one, the only, Dave thomas-acclaim-nintendo-saga-sony. Don't deny it.  
  
Extra Disclaimer: Or am I?  
  
Summary: There can be a camel and squirtle. And they love each other this much. See? And then they went on many vacations called travel time. So they were all Dragon Tales!  
  
(Note: If you're not a complete dumbass, you'll know that the summary was a load of ... something nasty)  
  
It was early morning in the land of Checkbook. And it was curtains for nine. Legolas and Mario were painting each other's nails. Well actually, Legolas was painting Mario's gloves, and Mario was painting Legolas's hair (yes, with nail polish). Everyone was eating Phillip's Magnavoxes and having a great time.  
  
Then Sonic came up with some O.J simpson and flew to Chicago, Nebraska. Tails was enjoying a nice glass of O.J. Simpson and Dr. Deviledeggman was eating picture frames while breast feeding a cat.  
  
Legolas shouted "Yummy!" and Mario started shooting fireballs at a chair.  
  
The chair can be the bad guy.  
  
The chair starting biting Old Yeller. "Shut up, Jennifer!" yelled Gimli.  
  
Everyone turned around and laughed at him. Then everyone disappeared except Legolas and Legolas kicked Gimli off a cliff.  
  
"Only tina kicks Gimli off cliffs!" sketchbook cried. Then Sonic and Tails reappeared, but flew away together so no one cared except Frogger, who was busy manicuring lampshades by (as in beside) Ren & Stimpy and Hitler.  
  
Then randomly, random nazi chairs started attacking Dave Thomas with floortiles.  
  
"Screw you! In the name of frenchfries, Wendy's baby back ribs will prevail!" cried Dave.  
  
"Everyone needs a dirt devil," observed Tucan Sam.  
  
And then Xbox was as big as my nuts.  
  
I'm female.  
  
Actually, both of us are female.  
  
Or are we?  
  
Travel time.  
  
Movie suspense  
  
Credits roll.  
  
Lampshade.  
  
Good.  
  
And then a mobile came and attacked Unicorn Dolphins with hooves that had horns coming up their butts.  
  
"Weird preposition to use," cried Dave Thomas.  
  
"Dance til tomorrow feet!" replied Hamtaro.  
  
"Outlet!" cried B for Ben.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ben Franklin.  
  
"I'm you!" shouted B for Ben.  
  
"Brothers!" They shouted together.  
  
"Untie! Against all evil!"  
  
Then Crash Bandicoot ran over spot the roadkill cat with a fisher price helmet... or did he?  
  
"Who decided that fisher price would be the name of a brand?" asked Jigglypuff. "It's all Fisher. Then Price."  
  
"Squid," replied Happy the Hippo.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Who the hell cares?" replied Legolas.  
  
"Nacho USA today!" cried George Bush.  
  
Everyone suddenly turned around and faced him.  
  
"We should continue the war in Iraq!" cried Bush.  
  
"You kill it we grill it?" asked Squidward.  
  
"No!" yelled Bush.  
  
Everyone was shocked. No one, and I mean NO one said no to squidward. Especially on St. Patrick's day. They all threw chemical x on Bush.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Bush. Then he turned into a wild republic Powerpuff Girl and flew towards Sanrio headquarters.  
  
Then, randomly, the owner of Sonic decided to buy out AOL.  
  
"Oh, okay," weirded the owners of Sony.  
  
Then the guy who created 'Hey Arnold' decided to buy out Microsoft. Especially since they had enough money to pay for a meal at McDonald's.  
  
"Hey!" shreiked Dave Thomas. "Why not Wendy's?"  
  
"Because everyone loves church's chicken!" yelled Kiwi the Koala. "Especially those guys with the small heads, y'know? The ones that don't get necks?"  
  
"Thank you," advised Male Feobane with his blue feathers.  
  
"I fell in love with a country girl," demanded Frogger in his Australian accent.  
  
"Or did you?" everyone in the world asked, even Frogger.  
  
"Movie Suspense, Credits roll," explained God.  
  
TBC...... 


	2. The second Chapter which features

A/N: I had my parrot and I made it a hat, and I put a star sticker on his chest, and he was a cowboy.  
  
Disclaimer: It's been a whole month since I've had my period!  
  
Extra Disclaimer: What are your views on praying in church? King of the Hill.  
  
Extra Extra Disclaimer: I own everything except tina.  
  
Extra Extra Extra Disclaimer: I don't.  
  
Extra Extra Extra Extra Disclaimer: My screen saver is gay.  
  
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of No, it was curtains for 102uy54- 92745-1742 or die.  
  
Good.  
  
Jurassic Park has to tess'late (hick) across the plain. {YES, ADJECTIVE (IS THE X-MEN OF US ALL...?)}  
  
Hey! Right there... wait, Oh, remember, we ate all those whoppers that one time? Oh yeah, I found the Power of Myth in Books A million, popular culture.  
  
The power of myth is gay.  
  
Run away best seller! Okay, once upon a time, in the land of smaller format edition with no illistration, Mario or die, Lee Willis, stole Harvest Moon 64 and had 9 kids whom all were trilangual. And triangular. Banjo told him to die, and Mario ... was afraid to be taken by a Ford Honda.  
  
I'm a super trigun spandex. And so is Adult Swim. Man, cowboy beepop at least it has the end.  
  
Lucky was eatin' good in the neighborhood.  
  
OMG TREY! REY!  
  
...anyway.  
  
So Bugs Bunny sucked, only elves, and then onions took over the world. We all tried to stop them, but Tenchi named them all Hamtaro and put sunglasses on all of them, so they ended up more powerful than ever.  
  
A blue panda with wings randomly came and stole a toothbrush from an Ox... just like that one dude did in Home Alone. It wasn't hungry at all.  
  
Scissors decided to sing in Japanese while Rose from titanic started praying to Astral Prue. Do you know what's yummy??? Pinwheels!  
  
"You kill it, we grill it?" asked George Bush.  
  
"Saint Patrick's day!" decided Eliza Thornberry.  
  
"EWWWWWW! Who listens to you? You're just a horny tomato!" pointed out an Italian person named B for.  
  
Mexican people decided to put up a Great Wall of Mexico, where they would secretly hide Gangar stickers underneath the bricks. They thought that way, nobody could steal their virginity.  
  
It is an old Japanese tale that if you play The Little Mermaid on sega, you can beat it if you're eight. See, Luigi tried this once, but he didn't complete it because it was too scary.  
  
"I'm glad it wasn't Penney," announced Regis Philbin.  
  
"Medium Rare meat?" asked Subway.  
  
Regis attacked Subway for the simple reason that pink meat is very Rocket Power.  
  
"HEY! HOW RUDE!" yelled Otto.  
  
"SHUT UP, JENNIFER!" dictated Gimli.  
  
Everyone died except Male Feobane with his blue feathers, whom proceeded to kill all the chocolate bunnies in antarctica.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
oh, by the way... hard. 


	3. This is yor Destiny

A/N: Vibrating ladybugs.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon Blue, original music by Tim Rice.  
  
Etra: I should spell.  
  
Once upon a summary.  
  
Once upon a DUN-NUN-NUN, NUN-NUN-NUN, NUN-NUN-NUN, NUN, NUN, NUUUUN  
  
I'm up the fly, don't be shy, my little ponnies.  
  
Nuns are flying recepticles of justice. Prance and this song rocks.  
  
KT was a lovely Lord of Kayla. I miss you so much, I'm coming to Texas.  
  
Well Galaria mall.  
  
She could drive, and make national flag days. She didn't like them because they were too coo-coo for coa-coa puffs.  
  
Man, so are beanie babies.  
  
"Can you be more creative? I need a hall pass for Mr. Wallace." she connected.  
  
"No, I get the top bed," Mean Mr. Wallace answered.  
  
"Aww." KT went to Jurassic park and she was Ashley Olsen.  
  
She saw dinosaurs and princess bugs. Splashes of Sunfloras coled like a Mr. Especially since they had enough space to reply.  
  
"I enjoy keeping eyes on my stone flip-flops," asked some zebras.  
  
Jumbo Tom Sawyer was abruptly copyrighted against their will.  
  
"Ms. Will!" Pedro chatted.  
  
I asked.  
  
"Only tina looks like a wishing then well."  
  
Finance for underage users against god. "No capitalization for you!" a poster Nazi said.  
  
"Hey a cliche eye!"   
  
"What did you expect? A boys will be back here soon?"  
  
"Fruit of the loom!" GImli e-mailed.  
  
Sonic verified that his O.J. was officialy gummy fish. Tails and Knuckles were in a dark room.  
  
"It's not what you think?"  
  
"It's not as it seems!" Will Turner said to Legolas.  
  
"Hi from the both of us!"  
  
"Yeah it did," Orlando said. No Orlando in particualar, really. Suddenly, Florida, Orlando, and Orlando came up. Gandalf laughed.  
  
Orlando the Axe was after the fox.  
  
"I have Orlando inside me!" meeted Florida.  
  
"So do I!" Orlando Bloom's mother thoughted. (AND I MEAN LIKE PREGNANCY PERVERTS.)  
  
"What site are you on?" piped Pippin.  
  
"Halflings and evilchimpmunks.com."  
  
"False advertising!" Gimli dictated.  
  
Suddenly everyone in the world turned to Gimli and followed his orders.  
  
"When are y'all gonna move in and join me?" Mister Frodo.  
  
Gimli told everyone in the world to move to the Sanfransisco treat.  
  
"Rice-a-Roni!" Laugh at the word Roni.  
  
Now.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Then Aragorn held up the crown and said some crap.  
  
In elvish.  
  
Oh well, it can't be helped.  
  
Galadriel: YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COARSING RIVER  
  
"Only great typhoons say that!" Gimli enforced.  
  
No one listened because they were busy following Gimli's rings. Just like Sonic.  
  
"I'm sexy," Orlando Bloom pricelessed. Everyone abided by his rules until the fight was over.  
  
This story was too fires below the raging depthes of Iceland.  
  
"FLY YOU FOOLS, WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO BITE FRODO'S FINGER OFF."  
  
Good. 


End file.
